The Story of Us
by AncientWriting
Summary: After my revenge on those who framed my father, David Clarke, I moved away from the Hamptons. Leaving the ones I love behind. Never would I thought he'd be standing in front of me.


**Hey guys! It's AncientWriting! I just want to say I don't own anything except my character Snow William. It's a short chapter but that's okay because the next chapters will be longer! and Merry Christmas Eve~! Favorite and Review if you like~ :)**

* * *

**Song: Everything has changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran Cover by Alex G and Jon D**

"_Now what are you going to do?" He gently grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and faced him, "My mission is done, and everyone got what they deserve. I watched them suffer and cry out of confusion, my job here is done." _

_He frowned, "Does this mean you're leaving?" _

_I nodded, "It's for the best." He pulled me closer to him, "What about your friends? Charlotte? Jack? A-Aiden? Me?" _

_I looked up at him, "Ems, no, Amanda I-I…" He sighed, looking straight at me with his beautiful green eyes, "Ever since I met you I fell in love with you. I didn't want this to happen but it did, so stay with me Amanda. Forget Aiden and come with me." _

"_I-I broke it off with him and he understands. I-I'm sorry Nolan. I got to go." I removed his hands and left to the plane. _

_-I'm sorry Nolan; I don't want you to get more involve until I know it's safe again. I didn't want to say anything but I love you too. Goodbye Nolan.-_

**Present Day**

It's been 2 years since everything happened. I go by the name Emma Wilson now, since 'Emily Thorne' was shot dead at her wedding. "Ems!" The petite Asian woman smiles at me, "Are you ready?"

I gave her a smile and got up, "Yeah, I am." She came to hook our arms together and we went grocery shopping. This petite brunette's name is Snow William; she's my next door neighbor and my best friend. I grab the cart and followed her. "Snow, what are we getting again?"

She waves the list at me, "Just follow me."

"Snow I'm going to go look around." I gave her the cart. "Okay just text me when you're done." I nodded and decided to do some garden shopping outside of the grocery store. While I was picking which rose color I should display in my front yard I bumped into someone, making them dropped something.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I looked up at him and never would I think he'd be standing in front of me. _N-Nolan?_

He chuckled, "It's fine." He looked at me, "Ems? What-"

I turned around and left _What is going on? Why is he here? _"Ems!" He called out, "Wait!" He grabbed me by the hand and turned me around, "Is that how you greet friends?"

I glared at him, "What do you want Nolan?" He smirked, "You."

My cheeks turned hot, "Give me the real reason." He chuckled and pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Like I said You."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, "How did you find me?" He crossed his arms, "It took me a while to find you Ems but I have my ways of finding out."

"Did Aiden tell you?" I asked, "He was the only person who knew about me living here."

He shook his head, "Who would've thought Miss Emily Thorne or should I say Emma Wilson move to Seattle. I thought you'd be living somewhere in Asia."

I scoffed at him, "Just cause Takeda trained me doesn't mean I would live somewhere in Asia even though that would've been a good choice-wait, why am I even talking to you?"

I bypassed him and went to find Snow, when I found her waiting in line I called out her name, "Snow!"

She waved, "You got what you need?" I shook my head, "No, I got distracted."

She nodded, "Well then, don't be distracted! I've got some guys I'd like you to meet! They're great guys, trust me."

I chuckled, "That's what you said last time." She rolled her eyes, "Who would've thought they were gay? At least we became friends."

"Uh huh." My phone vibrated, I checked and it was a text message from Nolan.

[You must be wondering how I got your number, right? Well like I said I have my ways. Save this number okay? – Nolan]

I looked up from my phone and scanned the store, no sight of Nolan at all. _Sneaky Bastard _

"You okay Ems?" Snow asked putting the grocery on the table to get scan. I nodded, "Yeah perfectly fine."


End file.
